


50 Changes of Perspective

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: 50 Sentences [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke still wakes in the middle of the night, years later, from nightmares depicting Akzeriuth—such destruction isn’t—and shouldn’t—be forgotten easily, and he accepts this as his sin to carry, yet Tear holds him through each scream and sob, soothes along his back and says that everything is alright, says that he’s done enough already.</p><p>50 sentence challenge to word prompts for Luke fon Fabre</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Changes of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I reordered them to be as chronological as possible.

  1. Smell: The smell of flowers was the first thing he remembered; it was sweet and whispered of life’s promise, a promise that the Score could be broken, though he hadn’t known it at the time.
  2. Ginger: Luke used to pile as much ginger as he could onto his rice, noodles, and even potatoes; this shocked everyone because apparently he hadn’t been able to stand the taste of ginger before being kidnapped; Luke just smiled, saying that at least the incident had woken him to the indulgence that was ginger.   
  3. Tail: As a child he envied Guy, because even though he had money and a title, he really did have the tail end of the bargain.
  4. Window: As a kid, he often rued the fact that his window wasn’t higher so that he could at least see into the world that he wasn’t allowed to be a part of.
  5. Sky: The sky was one of the few things he could look at from within the manor that didn’t remain stagnant; the sun would migrate, clouds would shift, and stars would circle overhead like endless droplets of possibility.
  6. Wizard: Their favorite game as kids was pretending that they were wizards; Natalia would use her powers to heal all the sick people—which Luke had thought was lame—Guy would use his powers to fight off bad guys—which was cooler—and Luke would use his powers to travel the world.
  7. Tree: As children, Luke, Guy, and Natalia would play in the few trees on the estate; Luke would climb so high that Natalia would often cry out in fear of him falling, and Guy would humor her by retrieving him.
  8. Injury: The first time Luke was injured it was from falling from a tree; he woke after hitting his head to find Natalia staring at him frantic, crying about how she could not stand it if he forgot about her again.
  9. Fairytale: Natalia always said she wanted to be Beauty from the fairytale, and Luke always said he wanted to be Sinbad.
  10. Sleep: The longer he spent confined within these all-too-narrow walls, the more appealing sleep became; in sleep he didn’t have to wonder about what he was missing, he wouldn’t be nagged for every little thing he did, he wouldn’t be pushed to remember things that weren’t just fuzzy clouds but non-existent; in sleep he didn’t have to pretend to be the Luke fon Fabre everyone expected him to be, he could just be who he was.
  11. Flag: He can still remember the day he was shown the national flags for Kimlasca and Malkuth; he can remember admitting that he liked the calming blue and white of Malkuth better than the active red and gold of Kimlasca; his father had not been pleased.
  12. Worship: He had never worshiped Lorelei, not when the concept seemed foreign and separate from his life; of course he had his Score read to him each year, but that was out of routine and convenience, never devotion.
  13. Bland: Life in the manor was dreadfully bland; there was absolutely nothing to do day in and out, and if it weren’t for Guy and Natalia’s company, Luke may have been driven mad with boredom.
  14. Marriage: His engagement to Natalia was a joke; as if he would ever propose to someone so snooty, arrogant, and annoying.
  15. Hunger: He hadn’t eaten in hours—this trip was such a pain—and the apples looked so delicious—so he took one; why was everyone making such a fuss about it?
  16. Fragile: Ion was the first fragile human he had met; seeing someone so frail was disconcerting, and he tried his best to push the facts aside.
  17. Gang: Sometime after their group was assembled, Luke contemplated what to call them; they weren’t friends, a gang, or exactly allies either; the best he could come up with were companions.
  18. Picnic: At first, eating outside was such a pain; there were bugs, and it was dirty, but then he realized that it was like having a picnic, something he had never gotten to experience; the meals became sort of fun after that.
  19. Music: He hadn’t heard many people sing in person, so he wasn’t a good judge of talent, but each time Tear sang, it put a smile on his face.
  20. Nasty: The Qliphoth smelled nasty, and Luke was appalled to learn that people lived in such an undignified place.
  21. Solitary: It wasn’t until he found himself in Asch’s mind—when everyone abandoned him—that Luke realized just how sad a thing solitariness was; he had never cared much for people, but now he longed for companionship as strongly as his lungs longed for air to breathe.
  22. Friend: Guy was his best friend by default—it wasn’t like he had many options—but after meeting so many new people, he decided that no one could replace him.
  23. Geyser: Transporting through the Road of Yulia was an interesting experience; it was a geyser of water that pushed you soaring extremely fast, so fast that Luke nearly lost the contents of his stomach on the way up.
  24. Grateful: Luke would always be grateful for Guy standing by him regardless of his bad attitude, his mistakes, his ingratitude; it would have been quite simple for Guy to abandon him, to even stick a dagger straight through his heart as a means of revenge, yet instead, Guy stuck by him as an unconditional friend.
  25. Trash: He had spent much of his life looking down on others; it was quite the shock to realize that he had been the real trash, naïve and helpless.
  26. Forgotten: After a while, Luke realized it was a relief to learn that he hadn’t forgotten anything; he may have disappointed his family in other ways, but at least in that one area he could not be held accountable.
  27. Freedom: Freedom was a concept he had always longed for, but now it proved to be a bigger responsibility than he had ever realized.
  28. Royal: Traveling with Natalia reshaped his understanding of royalty; they weren’t there for luxuries and prestige, they were there to prevent the suffering of the unfortunate; no matter what anyone said, Luke would always think that Natalia was everything royalty should be.
  29. Helpless: He had been helpless for so long, but no longer; he would stand on his own two feet even if they led him to ruin.
  30. Face: Seeing Asch—who looks exactly like him in more detail than he could even recall for a self-portrait—still makes his stomach flip; it isn’t that he hates him, or even pities him, it is just that looking at one’s face is like staring at one’s soul, and though Asch is a different person, they are still the same—and Luke can’t help wondering how much of a soul they share as well.
  31. Layer: Asch had many layers, he realized; layers constructed from loss and rejection; and Luke wondered to himself if he had also constructed layers, layers so much a part of himself that he didn’t even notice them; he can only hope they are good layers.
  32. Condemned: Ion had been condemned to death, and he accepted the fact; if Luke had known beforehand, he would have told him to kick and punch and scream, to stop at nothing to fight to survive because living such a short, pitiful life was a tragedy.
  33. Devil: It would have been easier if he could have viewed Van as a devil; but that was an impossibility, there was too much history, too many happy memories between them; perhaps it all had been fake, but Luke still treasured every memory.
  34. Pure: Luke had never been pure, his very birth was born for the sake of revenge, and soon after, he stole the life of his original and was subjected to the belief that he was above others simply because he had been born to nobility; Luke had never been pure, but when Lorelei brought him back, something pure did enter him, and Luke can feel it; he can feel it, and it is this purity he has always lacked that was his saving grace.
  35. Embrace: The first time he embraced Tear, it was full of tears and quaking, pounding and utterances of “idiot;” the first time he embraced Tear was bittersweet and public; he much more preferred their second embrace, found behind closed doors when both had calmed themselves, when “idiot” had turned into “dear.”
  36. Courage: Even now Luke considers himself a coward; Tear is the true courageous one.
  37. Time- Time is strange for him; he’s always been told that he had years of time that never existed; he lived seven years that were so boring they lasted an eternity; he went on a literally life-changing journey that passed in the blink of an eye, and now, he doesn’t know what time has in store for him.
  38. Ghost: He’s never once believed in ghosts—it is not written in the Score—but now, free from the Score and somewhat of a ghost himself, he wonders.
  39. Okay: It is only due to this journey—these friends he met along the way, the fear and revelation, the pain and guilt—that he can finally say that he is truly okay.
  40. Family: His family and he are on better terms now, but things are still awkward; there is loss and regret between them, but there is also mutual mourning over Asch and a love that refuses to break between them as well.
  41. Average: Though his parents offered that he could return to the manor, he decided he would rather experience the average life and see what else it was he could learn about life.
  42. Betrayal: Van’s betrayal still pained him, especially now that he realized that Van was as close to a father as he could have had; if only Van had viewed him the same way.
  43. Can: The world really can adapt and move passed the Score, he is sure of it now when he sees the sun shining, children laughing, peace between countries, himself—who should never have existed—staring back at him; all they had needed was that push in the right direction.
  44. Moon: Each time he sees the moon he is reminded of that night he spent with Tear on the Albiore, and he feels a warmth in is chest; he wonders if it is the same for her, and when he can, he squeezes her hand in question.
  45. Crown: He used to dream about the day he might wear the crown (if he actually did go through with marrying Natalia); he dreamed about wielding power (power to never be locked up again), but now he wants anything but; responsibility for himself already eats at his heart like a parasite, sometimes sucking all his energy to the point that he has to stop what he is doing in self-loathing; he doesn’t think he could survive that much responsibility.
  46. Destruction: Luke still wakes in the middle of the night, years later, from nightmares depicting Akzeriuth—such destruction isn’t—and shouldn’t—be forgotten easily, and he accepts this as his sin to carry, yet Tear holds him through each scream and sob, soothes along his back and says that everything is alright, says that he’s done enough already.
  47. Error: He had made many errors, and with them came perfectionism, but as life went on, ever so slowly, he began to understand that everyone made errors; the important thing wasn’t to be perfect but to learn from your mistakes.
  48. Collide: It was odd how well he and Tear collided; she was courageous where he was frightful, she was strong where he was weak, she was confident when he was not so, yet they complimented each other, uplifting those qualities they each overlooked about themselves.
  49. Angel: He has come to realize that Tear is as close to an angel as he can image—especially when she is singing—her voice itself is angelic, and he internally berates himself for ever doubting her good intentions.
  50. Doctor: Doctors have only ever brought him bad news—Tear’s sickness, the separation of his fonons—so when the doctor told him that Tear was pregnant, it is the first time he truly appreciates the profession.




End file.
